


雨

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 莱姆斯和金妮在为凤凰社执行一项任务。他们在一栋废弃的旧房子里避雨。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	雨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716120) by ladylupin6332. 



“看起来很有希望。”莱姆斯说，虽然他们正在瓢泼大雨中赶路，而且他和他的搭档都没有魔杖、干衣服和食物，但他还是努力作出高兴的样子。他转向身边一瘸一拐、流着血的年轻女人。“嗯？你觉得呢？”

金妮以她现在的状态，一点也不关心他们在哪里扎营过夜。此刻在她看来，树林中央这栋荒废的小木屋就像天堂。“这里有人吗？”

莱姆斯离开她身边，走向摇摇欲坠的门廊。他转动着门把手。“锁上了。”他说。金妮看着他走向最近一扇窗户。上面覆盖着一层厚厚的污垢和灰尘。他擦了擦玻璃，往里面看去。

“里面什么样？”金妮问。

“很脏，但是没人。而且干燥。”他转身看向她，露出了顽皮的笑容。“肯定比睡在外面强。”

金妮点了点头。“可是我们怎么进去？我们不能破坏这扇门。”她说。“如果食死徒发现了我们，那就像是公开的邀请。”

莱姆斯想了一会儿。“在这儿等着。”他最终说道。他没等她回答，就绕到房子侧面，把金妮独自留在原地。

“莱姆斯？”金妮喊道。“莱姆斯！回来！”在没有魔杖的情况下，她不敢一个人，哪怕只有一秒钟。“莱姆斯！”

在几下撞击和晃动之后，前门突然打开了，露出了里面的莱姆斯。金妮松了口气。

“你害怕了吗？”他扬起眉毛问道。金妮·韦斯莱是一位骄傲的年轻女士，勇敢无畏。她是莱姆斯认识的最勇敢的人之一，但是他在房门里听到她的喊声，她叫得像个害怕独自待在黑暗中的小孩子。

金妮在伤势容许的情况下，迅速跑进了房子里。“我当然没害怕。别搞笑了。”

\-----------

莱姆斯忙着找可以当作干衣服的东西。他们最不需要的就是生病。他在屋子里四处搜寻时，金妮负责生火。令她惊奇的是，在破旧沙发旁边的一张旧茶几上，竟然有一盒火柴……但是，只剩下两根完整的火柴了。

她把茶几靠在墙边，用力踢着它，希望至少能踢掉一条腿。茶几最终碎成了六七块，她把它们堆在了房间中央。

“火生得怎么样了？”莱姆斯走进房间问道。

金妮从小柴堆旁抬起头，微笑地看着他。“很好。”她划了一根火柴，伸向木头。火焰烫到了她的手指，但是点着了木头，小火苗很快蔓延开来。

她站起来，拂去手上的灰尘。“衣服呢？”

莱姆斯拿出了他唯一的发现——一条有几个洞的脏毯子。他把它撕成两半，把较大的那块递给了她。“给你，”他说。“在我们的衣服变干之前，我们只能裹着这个了。”

金妮点点头，接过了毯子。尽管有火堆，房间里还是很黑，但她肯定莱姆斯仍然能看到她脸上泛起的红晕。

\-----------

莱姆斯把毯子牢牢系在腰间，回到了客厅。不过，他看见金妮时，就在门口停了下来。

她已经脱掉了牛仔裤，下半身只穿着小小的纯棉内裤——莱姆斯忍不住欣赏她那匀称的双腿——她正挣扎着脱上衣，尽量小心不碰到伤口。借着火光，莱姆斯第一次真正看到了它。伤口大约有六英寸长，从她的右侧乳房——金妮的胸部露出来时，莱姆斯屏住了呼吸——一直延伸到胸廓。它看起来非常深。

从她衣服上的血迹看来，他知道她的伤一定很严重，但是金妮十分坚强，他在的时候，她甚至没有表现出来。她正在一个人哭，她急促地喘息着，努力保持安静。

“金妮。”他走进了房间。

金妮转过身，疼得皱起了眉头。她擦掉脸上的泪水。“莱姆斯！我没穿衣服。”

莱姆斯没有理会她。“金妮，你需要帮助。”他说。

金妮什么也没说，只是忍住了另一波眼泪。

莱姆斯又往前走了一步。“来吧。让我帮你。我们都是成年人了。”

金妮只是叹了口气，无声地屈服了。她举起双手，让莱姆斯帮她脱掉上衣。他轻轻将它放在火堆旁边，然后小心翼翼地让她转过身，为她解开胸罩。

金妮非常紧张。他只是帮她做了她做不到的事情，但是这仍然让她打了个哆嗦，肚子里涌起一股暖意。

“谢谢。”她低声说。她拿过她那半条毯子，迅速地将它像浴巾一样裹在身上。

“这是我的荣幸。”莱姆斯不假思索地说。这句话让他们两个都脸红了。

\-----------

“给你。”几小时后，莱姆斯把差不多干了的衣服递给她。“你可以穿上了。”他已经换好了他的衣服。

金妮拿起她的上衣和内裤，离开房间去穿衣服，留下了胸罩和牛仔裤。她回来的时候，莱姆斯躺在地板上，身上盖着他那半条毯子。

“你在做什么？”金妮问。

“在地板上睡觉。你可以睡在沙发上。”

金妮摇了摇头。“来吧。沙发足够睡下我们两个。另外，如果我们一起睡会更暖和些。”

莱姆斯仍然有所疑虑。毕竟，在过去的一个小时里，他每次看到她，都会想象她赤身裸体的样子。睡在同一张沙发上会有什么麻烦呢？

“拜托了，莱姆斯。”她轻声说。她听上去又像一个害怕的小女孩了。

莱姆斯爬了起来。

“毕竟，我们都是成年人了。”她说，试图活跃气氛。莱姆斯没有笑。

\-----------

莱姆斯醒了过来，感觉有人爬到了他身上。“金妮？”他睡眼惺忪地问，“怎么——”

“嘘。”金妮轻声说，将一根手指按在他的嘴唇上。接着，她的手指换成了嘴唇。

莱姆斯仍然睡意朦胧，不由自主地回吻了她。他将手指伸进她的卷发中，舌头滑入她张开的嘴里。他能听到和感觉到她的轻声呻吟。

这终于使他清醒过来，意识到了他的处境。“等等，”他放开了她，“金妮，我们不应该这样。”

“我知道。”金妮赞同道。她凑上前又吻了他。

莱姆斯没有再反对。金妮温暖的身体紧贴着他，感觉好极了，而且他已经很久——好多年——没有和女人在一起了。

莱姆斯翻身将金妮压在身下，小心而迅速地脱掉金妮的上衣，扔到一边，莱姆斯低头品尝着柔软无瑕的肌肤。他亲吻着她，舔弄着她，轻咬着她绷紧的乳头，品味着她快乐的轻声呜咽。

“莱姆斯……”她喘息着，双手抓住他浓密的灰发，将他搂在怀里。“莱姆斯，求求你。”

莱姆斯小心避开她的伤口，将手滑下她结实优美的身体。他用手指勾住她的内裤边缘，迅速把它们拽了下来。

金妮解开莱姆斯的衬衫时，他快速脱掉裤子，把它踢到了地上。感觉到他的勃起碰到了她敏感赤裸的皮肤，金妮惊讶地轻轻叫了一声。她采取主动，拱起臀部，让他一下子滑进了她的身体。

莱姆斯发出呻吟，闭上眼睛感受着她——又热又湿，紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，使他陷得更深。他试着控制自己，试着保持温柔，但是她在他身下发出的声音和动作足以让他几近失控。

金妮的双腿缠上莱姆斯的窄臀，这样她就能迎合每一次急促的律动。她紧紧抓着他的后背，指甲深深陷入他的屁股。“用力，快点！”金妮叫道，“哦，莱姆斯，我要到了！”

莱姆斯的速度变得狂乱，几乎是猛烈，他的睾丸随着每次抽插而拍打着她。他决心要让她先高潮，然后再释放自己。

金妮终于到了，她仰起头，狂喜地叫了起来。莱姆斯又抽送了一次，也高潮了。他发出满足的呻吟，呼唤着她的名字，将温热的精液射入了她的体内。

他们沉浸在高潮余韵之中，一动不动地躺了许久。他们再也听不到雨点落在屋顶和窗户上的声音，而是完全处在属于他们的静默里。接着，疲乏酸痛的莱姆斯从她身体里滑出来，倒在了她身边。

他们没有说话，但是这种沉默并不尴尬。金妮翻过身来，伸手轻轻抚摸着莱姆斯的胸膛。

“我……我没有用避孕套之类的。”莱姆斯轻声说，像是在自言自语。他刚想到这件事。

金妮什么也没说。

莱姆斯坐了起来，将胳膊肘搭在膝盖上，揉着疲惫的脸。“金妮，你……”

金妮摇了摇头。“我没有。”

莱姆斯低声咒骂了一句，用手捂住了脸。“对不起，”他重重地叹了口气。“我很抱歉。我们该怎么办？如果你怀孕了呢？”

金妮伸手摸了摸他的后背。她什么也没说。她不需要说。

**「完」**


End file.
